


abstain

by roadrunnner63



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Denial, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, They are just dumb, kinda implied taeten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadrunnner63/pseuds/roadrunnner63
Summary: When Doyoung finally says no to Jaehyun. Somewhere there is a bet. Kind of non-existent sexual tension but it's there.Kinda spicy.Jae is just Jorny but we can't blame him because look at Doyoung.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	abstain

**Author's Note:**

> My brain was not functioning at the time of writing the summary and the whole entire fic. It's basically about how jaedo have a sex bet. Hope you enjoy.

“Jaehyun, I swear to god if you call me one more time, I will delete your number from my phone” Doyoung hissed into the phone, loudly enough to emphasise his anger, quietly enough as to not get kicked out of the library.

“But Hyuuung” Jaehyun whined back.

“This better not be another booty call. I am studying for my exam!”.

“Are you really? I can see that you are online on League.”

“Shut the fuck up Jung, I was having a break.”

“Yup, a whole hour break. Let’s face it, you won’t study there and you have nothing better to do. And you can always study back here.” 

“I went to the library so you wouldn’t distract me!” Doyoung whisper shouted. He was getting a harsh stare from the librarian passing by.

“I promise I will let you study after you come back home.”

Doyoung knew this was not true. Every time he opened a textbook in the apartment, Jaehyun would whine and eventually try to seduce Doyoung very poorly, but because Doyoung was a weak man, he fell for it. As much as he would refuse to admit it was true.

“Fine.” Doyoung grumbled into the phone. He was not going to win this battle, and Jaehyun would go to the library to find him and eventually make him go back.

\---------

Doyoung trudged through the snow on the way back to their shared apartment, slightly annoyed at Jaehyun yet again making graduating from university ever the more difficult. Admittedly, Doyoung was already excelling in his studies, but that was besides the point. The point was his boyfriend had a problem, and that problem was having too high of a sex drive. It was a miracle how both of them got any sleep every night. 

“Hey Do!” a voice behind him shouted, breaking his train of thought.

Said person then slinked their hand around Doyoung’s shoulder.

“What is it Ten?” Doyoung snarled, not bothering to hide his irritation.

“What’s with the attitude? I was walking by with Taeyong and just came to say that you looked really deep in thought. What’s up?”

“Jaehyun.”   
  


“Ah. Let me guess. You were trying to study. Which you didn’t because everyone knows you can’t study for the life of you unless it was the night before. And then Jaehyun called you, said _hyuuunng_ and then because you are weak, you are now going to have sex with him.”

“It alarms me how accurate you are.” 

“You know what Doyoung, your problem is that you can’t resist him. I mean, you are a scrooge in daily life, but Jaehyun has got you wrapped around his finger.” Ten says.

“And oh holy wise one, how do you say I solve this problem of mine?” Doyoung sarcastically laments.

“Geez, I’m giving you advice here, no need to be rude. The key is denial. Deny him of it. It works all the time when I do -”

Doyoung clamped his hand over Ten’s mouth.

“Don’t. I don’t want to know about your sex life.”

“Fine. But just try it out. Saying no is kinda kinky.” Ten winks as he runs back to Taeyong.

Denial? He had tried that before but it always failed. Maybe he should just build a better resistance. He hadn’t really thought of saying no to Jaehyun in the early years of their relationship in fear of breaking up, but they were far enough in their relationship for Doyoung to start refusing things. Maybe he would listen to Ten’s advice for once.

\---------

The apartment was silent when Doyoung opened the door. That was odd. He looked around and Jaehyun wasn’t in the kitchen or living room either. Jaehyun usually latched onto him the moment he got back.

Doyoung walked towards their bedroom, hearing the slightest of moanings coming from the room. He carefully approached the door and peaked through.

There Jaehyun was, squirming against the sheets, completely naked with two fingers in him and his eyes shut tight. That sly motherfucker. He knew Doyoung would see this. Doyoung felt a primal urge rush over him. He felt his pants getting tighter as he watched Jaehyun thrust his fingers in and out, on the brink of an orgasm but not quite there yet.

Denial. Remember Doyoung. Denial. He took a deep breath in and entered the room.

“Hey babe”, Doyoung says, hopefully casually enough to feign ignorance on the current situation Jaehyun was in.

“ _Hyung_. Please help me.” Jaehyun whimpers.

“Sorry, I’m not in the mood. I’m gonna go wash up and study for a bit.” Doyoung grits out as convincingly as possible. He could not show any signs of weakness. 

Jaehyun sits up abruptly.

“What?! What do you mean you’re not in the mood?”

“I’ve been thinking. I think you have a sex problem."

“A what?!” 

“Don’t you think we have, a bit too much sex?”

“No. That’s not a thing.”

“Well, I’m a bit tired. So I think I’m going to have a break.”

“So you’re abstaining from sex?” Jaehyun asks incredulously. 

“Jaehyunnie, don’t say it like that.”

“How can I not say it like that? I need you right now and you’re telling me you’re not in the mood!” Jaehyun protests.

“How about we make it a competition? If we can hold off sex for 2 weeks until my exams, I’ll let you do whatever you want afterwards. If you break, we have sex only when I want to for a month. And if I break, you can do whatever you want for a month. Deal?”

“Hm… deal.” Jaehyun relents.

Doyoung internally sighed in relief. Both were too competitive to lose, but the way Jaehyun agreed so easily made Doyoung suspicious. 

\-----

Day 1

It was unusual getting 7 hours of sleep. Doyoung hadn’t felt like this since grade school. They both slept on the same bed the night before, except there was a line of pillows separating them as to not tempt the other.

_ ( “But hyung, we can’t even cuddle?” _

_ “Jaehyun. We all know what you mean by cuddle, now sleep.” ) _

Doyoung woke up before Jaehyun, as always, and attended his morning class, feeling oddly refreshed. Maybe he should’ve done this earlier.

\-----

Day 3

“So did you do it?” Ten asks as they get lunch one day.

“Yes” Doyoung mumbles under his breath.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” Ten provokes.

“I said yes goddammit.” Doyoung yells as he bangs on the table. Admitting Ten was right was in his top 5 list of his least favourite things to do.

“I told you so! My Doie finally standing up to his man and saying no.” Ten sighs with a hand clutched over his chest.”Anyway, you look better, you have less eyebags. How is Jae taking it?”

“Surprisingly well actually. He said yes without much protest and is keeping quiet for the most part.”

Ten starts chuckling. 

“What? What is it?” Doyoung asks.

“That’s how they all are at the start. Just be mindful of him. He might have a few tricks up his sleeve.”

“Again. How do you know all this stuff?” 

“I never kiss and tell.” Ten smiles.

“Actually you do. You’ve told me about all your exes. You know what, I don’t want to know” Doyoung deadpans.

\-----

Day 5

It was a Sunday, which in most cases were their date days. Sometimes (read: most of the time) they were too lazy to go out so they had sex all day in the apartment but since the sex ban, that was not an option. Doyoung and Jaehyun were lazing in bed in the morning, spooning. It had seemed Doyoung had given up on not hugging as well because, yet again, he was a weak man. 

“Where do you want to go Jaehyun?”

“Can’t we lie in bed all day?” Jaehyun whined.

“No!” Doyoung sat up. “We always do that. I want to actually do something today.”

“We don’t always stay in bed.”

“Mhm, so what did we do last week?”

“Had sex.”

“And the week before?”

“More sex.”

“That’s what I mean! We always just have sex all day. That’s why I wanted to have the sex ban.”

“Is it really that bad to have sex?” 

“Yes, now come on, we got a date to go to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bottom jaehyun enthusiast but switch jaedo supporter. Next chapters probably just gonna be the date. Sorry for all the dialogue. Also leave comments if you want to :) 
> 
> Twitter: @jaedograss


End file.
